This invention relates to a device for ensuring the proper connection of the golfer's arms during the golf club swing, thereby enhancing the golfer's ability to make accurate golf shots.
Numerous inventions have been developed to aid golfers in developing more accurate and consistent golf swings. Many of these involve rigidly-connected bands about the arms and torso of the golfer. Others involve connecting the arms, the legs and/or the golf club.
During the last twenty years, the proper body position for the golf swing has changed from an inverted C body position to a balanced up position, and the main focus is on balance and connection. A golfer might have excellent balance but poor connection of the arms during the golf swing, leading to inconsistent shot-making. Disconnection of the golfer's "trail-side" elbow during the backswing (commonly referred to as the "flying elbow") occurs. Disconnection of the arms during either the backswing or the forward swing leads to a change in the golf swing plane, and that change leads to missed shots and shots that travel off the intended target line.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to train golfers' muscle memory as to the proper position of the golfer's arms in connection with the torso during a good golf swing;
Another object of the invention is to provide a resilient device whose pull and stretch, or lack thereof, will provide feedback that the position of the arms during the golf swing is incorrect or correct.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a comfortable training device which can be used in pairs, each of which is easily pulled over the upper arm and conveniently attached to a belt loop.
A further object of the invention is to provide a safe golf swing training device which does not bind against the upper arms or any other part of the golfer's body.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a golf swing training device which is relatively inexpensive and completely portable.